


Крах неба

by Desert_of_rose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_of_rose/pseuds/Desert_of_rose
Summary: Даже если перед тобой тысячи врагов, а отступать некуда, помни одно: пока держишь меч в своей руке, ты не победим. Где-то вдали тебя ждёт тот, ради кого стоит жить. Борьба за солнце начинается.





	Крах неба

Чтобы создать вселенную, нужно лишь большое желание и любовь к своему делу. Миры были сотканы богами из их силы, эмоций и чувств. Они были созданы для процветания живых существ, населяющих их, которых так же любовно, как и мир, создали боги по своему подобию. Как жаль, что даже им свойственно ошибаться.

Близился восход. Небо приобрело все оттенки красного, начиная с самых светлых и заканчивая темными. Солнце поднималось не спеша, совершенно никуда не торопясь, словно так и надо. Пока что ещё в ночном воздухе слышен треск цикад. Восход весной всегда прекрасен. Все те цвета, в которые преображается небо, так схожи с людьми. А особенно с их настроением. Каждый день приносит им что-то новое. Каждое восходящее солнце значит, что тьма отступает от их дома и они в полной безопасности. Этот мир прекрасен: солнце отображается в воде, поднимается в горы. Если бы художники рисовали этот мир, то картина была бы слишком многогранной: горные хребты, объятые снегом; многочисленные зелёные равнины, окутанные ветром; поверхности озёр, морей, океанов. Походит на настоящий рай, однако в бочке мёда всегда есть ложка дегтя. Как бы не был прекрасен этот мир, люди такими не были. Постоянные войны государств, бои за территорию, охота на людей, в чьих жилах текла малая кровь богов. Эту прекрасную землю, что когда-то была создана богами для процветания людей, окрасили в красный цвет. Красный восход, красная земля, красные люди.

Первоначально мир был погружен в тысячу войн. Боги, видя эту ситуацию, что вела к концу, приняли непростое для себя решение. Создав все с самого нуля, они надеялись, что войн больше не повторится. Некоторые из них сошлись с людьми, в результате чего на свет появились божественные рода.

Но все было зря.

Людьми снова овладели пороки, и боги просто покинули их, оставив своих потомков в качестве новых правителей. Это, к сожалению, не помогло. В народе зародились слухи о том, что боги не по своей воли ушли, а их потомки просто захватили власть, не оставляя другого выбора. Разум людей поработила злоба, и они истребили практически всех потомков. Лишь некоторым удалось сбежать. Этим побегом они обрекли себя на вечное изгнание и жизнь в страхе. Прошло много лет, а конфликт так и не был разрешен. И потомкам осталось одно — найти то место, что укроет их от глаз посторонних, однако все равно жизнь никогда не вернётся в прежнее русло, как бы этого не хотелось. Создавая резиденции, укреплённые магией, они не думали о том, что когда-нибудь наступит конец этой несправедливости, что обрекла их на смерть. Боги больше не услышат их и не помогут. Только борьба поможет в мире, который никогда не станет таким, каким бы его хотели видеть создатели.

Замкнутый круг, выхода из которого не существует. И много веков спустя ситуация не изменилась.

В этом слишком обширном мире ты выбрала меня,  
Так позволь мне спросить твоё единственное имя.

Встречать рассвет, сидя на крыльце дома, а потом наблюдать за восходом, было хорошей идеей. Отличный способ, чтобы отвлечься от трудного дня, даже для такого человека, как Саске. В последнее время его все раздражало. Почему он должен бороться за свою жизнь, если мир по праву принадлежал ему? А все по прихоти глупых людей, которые возомнили себе, что достойны власти. Саске презирал людей, у него нет ни единой причины, чтобы их любить. Именно по их вине создатели ушли, а таким, как он, пришлось выживать. Откуда взялась такая несправедливость? Видимо, власть настолько вскружила голову, что здравый смысл отошёл на задний план. Учихе Саске хотелось, чтобы люди раз и навсегда исчезли из этого мира, ведь именно они причины его бед. Он чувствовал, что ненависть с каждым днём растёт все больше и больше, заставляя тренироваться до потери пульса. Он знал свои тренировки наизусть, ведь всегда повторял хорошо отточенные движения. И, закрывая глаза, он видел себя на поле боя победителем.

За этой уверенностью в себе скрывался страх. Страх того, что давно забытый кошмар из детства повторится. А этого совсем не хотелось. С виду казалось, что Саске не способен проявлять какие-либо эмоции. И как все Учихи, он свысока смотрит на остальных. Но это было далёко не так. Просто он замкнулся в себе из-за того, что видел смерть своих родителей собственными глазами. Ему повезло, что рядом с ним оказался старший брат, который спас его, чуть не лишившись жизни. Итачи заплатил свою цену, а Саске получил психологическую травму. К счастью, как только в его жизни появился Наруто, все более-менее наладилось. Он был тоже сиротой, как и Саске, но в отличие от последнего, у него не было брата, который оберегал бы от невзгод. Учиха всегда удивлялся, как Наруто может быть таким жизнерадостным, когда вокруг них идёт борьба за жизнь. Наверное, противоположности действительно притягиваются, раз эти двое сошлись. Парню хотелось бы жить в мире, не боясь, что Итачи и его друзей убьют. Но это было невозможно, поскольку обе стороны конфликта никогда не придут к соглашению. Остаётся жить сегодняшним днём, беря от жизни все возможное.

Однако было кое-что ещё, что выводило Саске из себя. И причина тому — Сакура, девушка которая нравилась Наруто. Она полукровка, рождённая от союза потомка и человека. Одна мысль о том, что могут существовать такие, как она, сводила с ума. Так не должно было быть, это неправильно. Саске понимал, что глупо ненавидеть человека из-за того, что он родился. Нет, Учиха ненавидел только кровь, текущую в ней.

У Сакуры проклятая кровь, но она сильнейший воин из девушек, которых когда-либо знал Саске. Она никогда не была слабой женщиной, и этим качеством он всегда восхищался. Но никогда не подавал виду, хотя вряд ли подаст, ведь ненависть к ее крови гораздо сильнее, чем восхищение. Слишком противоречивые чувства была способна вызвать эта девушка. И только одно упоминание ее имени могло вызвать странное чувство в груди. С одной стороны она ничего не сделала, чтобы ее ненавидели, но с другой стороны ее происхождение шло против законов природы. Саске не знал, как она росла и выросла. Сакура появилась в их резиденции относительно недавно, прошло всего лишь каких-то семь лет. Слухи о ней распространились на всю округу достаточно быстро, но Саске сначала не знал, верить им или нет. Однако потом увидел, что она из себя представляет. Такая хрупкая, но в то же время нечеловечески сильная. Сама Сакура уже и есть противоречие, и вызывает точно такие же чувства у людей, что ее окружают.

Наруто просто по уши влюблен. Порой Саске хотелось оглохнуть, только бы не слышать его воплей о том, какая Сакура-чан великолепная. Саске это и так знал, а лишний раз напоминать ему об ее существование все же не стоит. Опасно для нервов, причем для тех, кто напоминает. Жаль, что это правило на Наруто никогда не действовало. Он отнюдь не дурак, хотя многие этого не видят. Люди видят только то, что хотят. Зачастую случается так, что некоторые не видят собственного носа.

Саске поднялся с крыльца, прикидывая в голове, сколько ему надо взять вещей в дорогу. Скоро должен прийти Наруто, и Учиха надеялся, что тот уже все собрал, потому что опаздывать он не намерен. Однако было чувство, что этот балбес что-нибудь придумал и им придется ехать ночью. Не нужно видеть будущее, чтобы предугадать то, что будет делать Наруто. И ведь в итоге Саске оказался прав. Узумаки не опоздал, а пришел вовремя, но сразу с порога заявил следующее: «Пойдем смотреть, как тренируется Сакура-чан!». Не давая ничего ответить, он схватил друга за руку и потащил к тренировочной площадке. На самом деле такое зрелище лучше не пропускать, однако у Саске была запланированная поездка, поэтому он и искал способы, чтобы отказаться. Наруто был непоколебим, и они все же оказались на площадке. Зрителей собралось немало: все хотели посмотреть на тренировку полукровки. На Сакуре была ее привычная всем боевая форма, а короткие волосы развивались на ветру. Ее осанка была ровной, а шея напряжена. Саске невольно подумал, а какая она, эта боевая девушка, в повседневной жизни. Но тут же осекся, вспомнив, что им с Наруто пора было уже собираться. Было столько дел: накормить лошадей, снарядить их, погрузить вещи. А вместо этого они стоят в толпе таких же зевак и смотрят на Сакуру.

— Наруто, — шикнул Саске, больно ущипнув того за руку, — пошли. Такими темпами мы можем опоздать.

Наруто только отмахнулся и состроил невинное выражение лица. Такой фокус бы прокатил на другом человеке, но только не на Саске. Он было хотел уже развернуться и сделать все сам, но тут же Наруто ответил:

— Пять минут, ладно?

Между тем Сакура была готова. Неважно, какое в ее руках было оружие, она прекрасно проводила атаку и защищалась. Хоть Сакура и была немного слабее остальных из-за соотношения в ее жилах божественной крови, эту разницу в бою никто не видел. Встав в стойку, девушка приготовилась атаковать. Удар влево — шаг с левой. Удар вправо — шаг с правой. Раз за разом ударяя мишень, Сакура поворачивалась вокруг себя, словно сражалась с двумя противниками по обе стороны. Несколько шагов, выпад и наконец удар. Сверху, снизу, сбоку, наискосок. Взмахнув мечом, Сакура сделала еще один выпад. Развернулась, ударила ногой по мишени в импровизированный живот. Подпрыгнула, наклонилась и нанесла удар точно в центр. Шаг назад, поворот и снова выпад. За ее спиной раздавался вой аплодисментов, но девушка его не слышала, целиком поглощенная тренировкой. Саске, словно зачарованный, смотрел, как в замедленной съёмке, как двигалась Сакура. Он видел каждую напряженную мышцу и все ту же прямую осанку. Видел, как она на минуту отступает от мишени, делая в воздухе что-то вроде защитного блока, а потом заново нападает. Крутится, меняет меч, перекидывая из руки в другую. Вот удар, за которым следовал разворот и круговой удар в голову мишени. Снова стойка, удар снизу вверх. Плавные, лёгкие движения, несущие за собой смерть. Саске не видел больше боя, это был уже танец. Прошло несколько минут, и Сакура закончила. Она стояла и тяжело дышала под громкие аплодисменты и возгласы. Именно тогда Саске и очнулся, обнаружив, что Наруто исчез. Учихе показалось, что друг специально оставил его, но потом увидел, что он стоял рядом с Сакурой, дергал ее за руки и что-то говорил с горящими глазами. «Как и ожидалось, — подумал Саске. — Идиот». Но вместо того, чтобы развернуться и уйти, он пошел в толпу.

Сакура увидела его первой пока Наруто восторженно продолжал осыпать ее комплиментами. Саске перехватил ее взгляд, и их глаза встретились. Раньше в его глаза боялись смотреть: они черные, без единого намека на какой-либо оттенок. Глаза похожие на ночь, на все то страшное и смертельное, что обитало в темноте. У людей не было таких глаз. Они были только у одного бога, который и дал начало роду Учиха. Люди убивали их только из-за глаз. Из-за цвета, который внушал страх. У Сакуры глаза светлые, зеленые, даже немного ядовитые. Черный и зеленый явно не те цвета, которые идеально сочетаются. Но было в них что-то такое, что-то необычное. У каждого было то, что отличало их от слова «человек». У Саске глаза, у Сакуры — ее розовые волосы. Если бы необычные детали в внешности, то жизнь среди людей была бы возможна. Однако, наверное, это было бы еще опаснее, чем так, в резиденции. Бежать было бы некуда, если настоящее происхождение оказалось раскрытым.

Сакура быстро сообразила, что Учиха направился именно к ней. Поэтому она как можно скорее попыталась скрыться из виду, но ей это не удалось, поскольку неугомонный Наруто был рядом. От Саске это не укрылось. Он сразу понял, что как только девушка увидела его, то сразу же захотела уйти. Нет, никаких ссор между ними не было, по крайней мере словесных. Они как-то умудрились мысленно, обмениваясь взглядами, понять, что просто созданы друг для друга ради конфликтов. Слова им не были нужны. Но сейчас Саске важно было только то, что Наруто, зараза такая, замедляет их. Хотелось взять его за шкирку и протащить через всю резиденцию. Он ведь знал, что им нужно успеть до того, как наступит ночь, но почему-то все равно неправильно расставил приоритеты. Саске оставалось лишь смириться и пробираться сквозь толпу дальше. Сакура больше не смотрела на него. Она была занята тем, что по-прежнему пыталась уйти, но ей это все также не удавалось. А до Наруто наконец-то дошло, что вряд ли друг погладит его по головке. Но Саске был слишком близко, поэтому Узумаки получил заслуженный легкий удар по лбу. Не сказав ни слова, он схватил того за руку и потащил куда-то вглубь толпы. Как оказалось, Наруто что-то задумал. И для исполнения этого чего-то нужна была Сакура. Жаль только, что Саске это очень поздно сообразил. Настолько поздно, что успел столкнуться лбами с Сакурой. Девушка тут же извинилась и хотела снова избежать дальнейшего общения, но ее успел поймать за руку Наруто. Он повел ничего не понимающих Саске и Сакуру к своему дому. За то время, что они шли, в воздухе стояла тишина. Никто не решался произнести что-либо. Наруто из-за того, что ему могло бы достаться, а оставшиеся двое из-за нарастающего конфликта. Сакура знала, что ее присутствие раздражало Саске, а тот в свою очередь старался не обращать на нее никакого внимания. Увы, но не получилось. Пускай они шли по разные стороны, но они то и дело сталкивались бедрами. Впереди показался дом Наруто, и все с облегчением вздохнули.

— Ты только не злись, — только и сказал Наруто, надеясь, что ему за эту выходку ничего не будет.

Саске лишь раздраженно фыркнул. Будто его мнения он когда-либо спрашивал. Хотя нет, спрашивал, но потом делал все по-своему. Наруто куда-то делся, оставив пару, которую не стоит оставлять одну, ушел в дом. Сакура немного растерялась, не зная, что и делать. Девушка поднялась на крыльцо, чтобы не нервировать Саске. Но сам он нервничал по другому поводу. Сегодня он должен поехать к брату, но, видимо, сделать это, когда светло, не удастся. Надо бы, наверное, что-то сказать, чтобы разрядить обстановку и дать понять Сакуре, что сегодня он злился не на нее. Вот только нужных слов пока он не нашел. Саске несколько раз кидал взгляд в сторону девушки, но та на него не смотрела. Что можно сказать в таком положении? Вряд ли подойдет разговор о погоде или каких-нибудь бытовых вещах, например, сколько урожая собрали в этом году. Вообще Саске был не особо разговорчив. Он предпочитал делать вместо того, чтобы тратить время на бессмысленные разговоры. Было много того, что он любил или не любил, но эти вещи всегда оставались за кулисами, вне разговора. Учиха не знал, почему так хочется поговорить с ней, с этой полукровкой. На самом деле неуместно было так ее называть, ведь все они, потомки, брали свое начало от союза бога и человека, а уже потом начали смешиваться среди своих. Почему так назвали Сакуру оставалось всегда непонятно. Наконец-то до Саске дошло то, что более-менее подходило для начала разговора.

— Хорошая тренировка, — сказал он.

И это было правдой. Он бы мог сказать еще многое про то, что увидел. Про свои восхищенные глаза, про то, как не мог оторвать взгляда. Но это было бы, наверное, лишним. Однако сказанное произвело нужный эффект. Сакура повернулась в его сторону и попыталась как-то улыбнуться. Было видно, что ей приятного от того, что она услышала.

— Спасибо, — немного смущенно ответила девушка, а спустя минуту добавила. — Я никогда не видела, как тренируешься ты. Уверена, что зрелище лучше моего.

Саске лишь пожал плечами. Нет, его тренировка отличается от того, что он сегодня видел. Это были просто отточенные движения, которые исполнялись на автомате в то время как у Сакуры бой был похож на танец. Такое сравнивать нельзя. В тренировки Саске не на что смотреть с восхищением. Возможно, чисто с технической стороны все было идеально, но не было в груди легкого горького осадка и большого чувства восхищения. Именно поэтому Саске просто кивнул, не желая спорить с Сакурой. Сейчас этого не нужно. Девушка отвернулась, получив только кивок. Как ни странно, но Саске ощущал только спокойствие, не было никакой ненависти к проклятой крови. Даже страшно было от этого странного спокойствия. Как говорится, затишье перед бурей.

— А это правда, что Учиха самый чистокровный клан из всех? — неожиданно спросила Сакура чисто из-за детского любопытства присущего ей.

Саске был удивлен. И это мягко сказано, он не просто удивлен, а несколько минут находился в настоящем шоке. Никто никогда так прямо не спрашивал. Ни разу в жизни. Сакура, эта воистину удивительная девушка, состоящая из одних противоречий, сейчас не вызывала презрения. Где та, которая каких-то жалких пятнадцать минут назад хотела скрыться с его глаз? Саске несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, что с ней или с ним было не так. Так просто, так легко, так непринужденно они никогда в жизни не разговаривали. Может быть, между ними не было никакой ненависти, а что-то другое, что не подвластно увидеть человеческому глазу? С одной стороны Саске ничего не имел против Сакуры, а с другой ему не давало покоя ее происхождение. Наверное, надо было прежде всего разобраться в себе, а потом уже предъявлять претензии девушке. Их первая встреча, как сейчас помнил Саске, прошла не очень хорошо. И ее осадок преследовал все эти годы. Однако на сегодняшний день что-то изменилось. Правда, пока неизвестно изменилось в хорошую или плохую сторону. Не дождавшись ответа, Сакура сократила расстояния между ними, спустившись с крыльца. Она сначала хотела что-то сказать, но передумала, а вместо этого наклонилась вперед к нему всем телом, закрывая глаза. Внезапно дверь открылась и на пороге показался Наруто с кучей вещей. Сакура отпрянула от парня с молниеносной скоростью, оставив Саске в недоумении. Он немного не понял, что она хотела сделать. Девушка посмотрела на Наруто таким грозным взглядом, что тот замер на месте. Трое людей только и поняли, что все пошло не так, как они хотели первоначально. Сакура смутно улыбнулась, немного остывая. От Саске это не укрылось, но он молчал, обдумывая не только этот странный и непонятный случай, но и все их отношения в целом.

— Я собрал вещи, — Наруто наконец отошел. — Хотел бы кое о чем попросить тебя, Сакура-чан.

Кажется, понемногу Саске начал понимать, что задумал Наруто. Он как-то проговорился о том, что, мол, было бы неплохо отправиться куда-нибудь в путешествие вместе с Сакурой. И тут была подходящая возможность это осуществить. Саске осталось только надеяться, что он ошибся. Не очень-то и хотелось, чтобы Сакура поехала с ними, ведь дело важное.

— Не поедешь с нами? — вопрос застыл в воздухе.

Саске оказался прав: Наруто действительно рассказал Сакуре о том, что они собираются поехать к брату Саске и их клану. И кто бы сомневался, что Наруто хотел, чтобы Сакура поехала с ними. Девушка немного замялась, но было видно по ее лицу, что она хотела сказать «да». В эту минуту по телу Учихи прошелся ток.

— Не стоит, — Саске быстро сообразил, что лучше сразу отказаться.

Он поклонился и поспешил покинуть их. Всю дорогу он еще долго видел перед глазами взгляд Сакуры, которым она одарила его перед тем, как он ушел, наполненный странными эмоциями. И болью?..

***

На небе появились первые звёзды, освещая землю своим серебряным светом. Лошади скакали по дороге, поднимая пыль, которая вихрем кружилась несколько метров, а потом ложилась обратно. Саске не знал, сколько часов они уже едут, но что-то ему подсказывало, что нужно сделать перерыв, иначе лошади устанут. Наруто как всегда гордо держался в седле, не замечая ветра, хлеставшего его в лицо, откидывая назад волосы. А Саске надоел этот свист в ушах, и ему срочно нужен был перерыв. Ехать им ещё несколько часов, и Учиха больше не уверен, что выдержит такую дальнюю дорогу. И почему резиденции так далеко находится друг от друга? Конечно, это выгодно, если нападут на одну, то остальные имели время, чтобы убежать или подготовиться, чтобы дать отпор.

Туда, куда они едут, находится много воспоминаний Саске, связанных с детством. Там хранятся его первые шаги, первое слово. И там же похоронены родители с остатками здравого смысла.

В воздухе пахло гарью. Так обычно было, когда люди использовали порох в ружьях. Саске не мог спутать этот запах ни с чем другим. Он уже пожалел, что взял с собой только Наруто и отказался от помощи Сакуры. Боже… эта девушка сводила его с ума даже сейчас. Почему он думал о ней? Почему ни о чертовом порохе, почему ни о чем-либо другом, а только о ней? Саске притормозил коня, дав знак Наруто, что нужно остановиться. Ему не хотелось ехать ночью, но они пропустили возможность добраться до резиденции, когда было светло. Итачи расстраивать не хотелось, ведь они с Саске достаточно долго не видели друг друга. Все же как жаль, что старший вернулся обратно в их прежний дом, оставив младшего. Сколько лет назад это было? Два года, а может и три. Не так давно для обычного человека, но для таких, как они, это была целая вечность. Саске не злился, потому что все понимал. Это было верное решение. Клан, точнее его остатки, надо было хоть кому-нибудь возглавить. И более идеальной кандидатуры не было.

— Почему мы остановились? — Наруто слез с коня и подошел к другу, сидящему на земле. — Устал?

— Чувствуешь, что в воздухе? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Саске. — Нам надо отдохнуть. Они были здесь недавно, как бы не пришлось вступать в бой.

Наруто понял все без лишних слов и только кивнул в ответ.

— Думаешь, Итачи и остальные в опасности?

— Я доверяю ему больше, чем себе, — коротко ответил Саске, лишь слегка вздохнув. — С ними все будет в порядке.

Чистая правда. Кроме Итачи клан больше некому защищать, а он справлялся с этой задачей лучше, чем кто-либо. Все будет хорошо. Однако вопрос был в другом: насколько долго задержится это «хорошо»? Согласно закону жизни, за любой полосой, черной или светлой, шла противоположная полоса. Саске за всю жизнь видел столько черных полос, что и сосчитать нельзя. А если и было можно, то они наверняка бы выстроились по экватору планеты и обогнули ее где-то дважды, может, трижды. И когда наступит что-то хорошее, в это сложно будет поверить. Вся жизнь была игрой на выживание: не успел спрятаться — умер; не сумел вовремя понять, что в опасности — умер; сделал неверный ход — умер. Каждый день — игра, каждый ход — выбор. Только исход один — смерть. Нельзя ни отказаться, ни выйти из игры, потому что рождение означало начало вечной беготни и жизни в изгнании. Саске много раз думал, что бы было, если люди не стали на сторону зла. Наверное, боги бы не ушли, а были всегда рядом, готовые протянуть руку помощи. Они так хотели создать идеальный мир, а вместо это потерпели очередной провал. Разочарованные в своем творении и в себе, они просто ушли. Больше ни молитвы их наследников, ни пролитая ими кровь не могли вернуть создателей. Саске надеялся, что когда-нибудь этот мир получит еще и третий шанс начать с начала. Это было слишком маловероятно: они уже упустили шанс. Другого не будет. Оставалось лишь бороться. Саске закрыл глаза, прогоняя эти мысли. В конце концов привычный мир никогда не изменится.

Отдых затянулся: вместо нескольких часов, он занял целую ночь. Наруто проспал, и некому было будить Саске. Встали они рано на рассвете. В воздухе витала опасность, а все рецепторы головного мозга говорили, что было что-то не так. Одного взгляда Саске на друга хватило, чтобы понять, что он чувствует тоже самое. Наруто молча показал куда-то в воздух. Из-за гористой местности, где они остановились, никто из них сразу и не заметил, что недалеко от них поднимался столб дыма. Совсем близко слышался топот копыт.

— Черт! — крикнул Наруто, доставая меч.

На горизонте показались люди.

Все чувства мгновенно обострились, когда рука ощутила привычную рукоять меча. Их вычислили! Так же глупо они поступили, когда остались тут на ночь. Но сделанное не вернешь. Саске не мог спрятать свои глаза, а Наруто — лисьи полоски на щеках. Люди сразу поняли кто они. В их глазах горела алым огнем ненависть. Они так сильно били по лошадям, что те ржали от боли. Не страшно, когда человек ненавидел тебя. Страшно, когда ты осознаешь и видишь эту ненависть, направленную на тебя. Воздух был буквально пропитан ею. Ненависть заползла в легкие подобно ядовитому газу и отравляла мозг. В такие моменты больше всего понимаешь, как все-таки ценишь свою жизнь какой бы она паршивой не была. Пускай она полна трудностей, но ты живешь, можешь дышать кислородом и делать то, что хочешь. Люди, такие глупые создания, хотели забрать жизни тех, кто не сделал им ничего плохого. Бесполезно взывать к небу. Больше никто не поможет.

В воздухе слышен скрежет металла. Наруто отделили от Саске большая группа людей. Они дрались порознь. На Саске напали сразу двое. Он, заблокировав удар у самого основания рукояти, резко ударил ногой в живот. Пригнулся, избежал удар второго пока первый отлетел в сторону. В ход пошли приемы. Рю-кан-сен! * Быстро уйдя от еще одного удара, Саске мгновенно развернулся и сделал круговой удар в затылок. Голова нападавшего слетела с плеч. Рю-шу-сен! *² Саске, держа горизонтально над головой меч, придерживая посередине, совершил быстрый прыжок, поражая противника в горло. Гатоцу Нишики! Гатоцу Саншики! Гатоцу Коуса! *³ Саске совершал удары за ударами: прямые в грудь, горло, плечо, голову; удар сверху вниз; удар снизу вверх. Саске пригнулся, уходя от удара в голову, подпрыгнул вверх и ударил точно в горло, прокрутив меч. Поддался вперед, вонзив меч в грудную клетку, и вытащил обратно. Развернулся, отрубая другому голову. Крутился и крутился, разрезая плоть на своем пути. Искры полетели в разные стороны стоило только мечам скреститься. Саске отбросил противника от себя, развернулся и воткнул меч в горло.

Кровь застилала глаза, но он продолжал отчаянно цепляться за свою жизнь. Хватка ослабевала, и когда Саске уворачивался от удара, ему сумели проткнуть руку. Боль пришла не сразу, и Учиха успел рассечь человека пополам. Двигаться стало труднее. Раненная рука не давала действовать в полную силу: пришлось только обороняться. Вот снова на него запахнули мечом, а он, провернув контратаку, развернулся и ударил ногой нападающего в живот. Не было времени на малейший перерыв, и Саске продолжал крутиться возле себя. Адреналин ударял в мозг с каждым ударом, а сердце колотилось на пределе своих сил. Саске продолжал защищаться. Его меч снова скрестился с другим, и на минуту удалось поймать злобный взгляд обезумевшего человека. Не успев среагировать на очередной удар, Саске кое-как отскочил в сторону, и по больной руке снова прошлось лезвие. Стиснув зубы, он продолжал обороняться. Кто-то подставил подножку, и он упал. Но быстро пнул нападающего в колено и отполз на несколько метров от людей, пытаясь встать. Людей вокруг него становилось меньше, и Саске позволил себе посмотреть по сторонам.

Послышался хруст ребер. Этот звук нельзя спутать ни с чем. Словно в замедленной съемке Саске наблюдал, как Наруто опускается на колени. Из рта текла струя крови, но он не кричал от боли. Это ему проткнули грудную клетку. Ему. Саске, терпя усталость и непослушание собственный ног, превозмогая боль, кинулся к другу. Но сделать этого ему не дали. Тупой удар по голове отправил Саске во тьму.

***

Очнулся Саске в светлой комнате. Перевязанный, переодетый и бережно уложенный на футон. В горле жутко пересохло, а голова гудела от боли. Он хотел встать, но попытка не увенчалась успехом, и со стоном парень лег обратно. Закрыв глаза, Учиха тут же в ужасе распахнул их и резко сел на футоне, поплатившись за свою выходку потемнением в глазах. Это место было ему знакомо… вот только он не помнил точно откуда. Саске не заметил, как кто-то еще появился в помещении, подошел тихо сзади и коснулся рукой головы. У Саске никогда не тормозили рефлексы, и если бы это был обычный человек, то он бы уже перекинул его через себя. Но эти руки были такими нежными и родными, что не трудно было понять кому они принадлежали. Саске нежно сжал руку и улыбнулся, все еще не видя того, кто недавно появился. Сразу же стало понятно кто позади него.

— Итачи? — тихо позвал он брата, и тот появился перед ним. — Очень рад тебя видеть.

Но лицо Итачи было мрачным. Он потрепал по голове Саске, а зачем спросил:

— Ты помнишь, что произошло?

И Саске вспомнил то, что не хотел бы. Вспомнил, как на них напали из-за его же глупости. Вспомнил, как слышал этот проклятый хруст. На немой вопрос о том, жив ли Наруто, Саске сразу получил ответ. Нет, не жив. Тело в минуту онемело. Почему?.. Этот всегда веселый парень, который вечно казался всем дураком, мертв? Боль въелась под кожу и оставила там, в теле, свой отпечаток. Она струилась по венам, обдавая жаром. Наруто больше нет. Отныне он не втянет Саске в очередную авантюру, они вместе не будут смотреть на тренировки Сакуры. Больше ничего не будет. Руки сами затряслись, и взгляд с трудом фокусировался. Казалось, сейчас забежит Наруто и будет шутить о чем-то своем, а потом возьмет за руку и куда-то поведет. Не было ощущения, что Наруто нет. Руки предательски затряслись сильнее, а к горлу подступил ком. Как же так? Саске затрясло. Итачи с сочувствием посмотрел на брата, а затем нежно обнял его, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить. А младший уткнулся тому в плечо, как когда-то делал в детстве. Это всегда его успокаивало и дарило защиту. Когда не стало родителей, в таком положении они просидели целые сутки в попытке прийти в себя. Пока жив брат, у Саске есть смысл, чтобы бороться.

— Спасибо… — Саске сглотнул горький ком. — Ты снова меня выручил. Не знаю, что я делал, если бы не ты.

— Тебя спас не я, — Итачи отрицательно покачал головой.

Саске выбрался из объятий и вопросительно посмотрел на брата. Тогда кто? И тут он увидел ее. Это была Сакура. Она робко стояла около двери, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Пусть она стояла на достаточно далеком расстоянии, но этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть жгучую боль в ее глазах. Девушка стояла, держась за проем. И вдруг Саске понял по взгляду Итачи, что обязан ей своей жизнью. Кто бы мог подумать, что она спасёт его когда-нибудь. Теперь Учиха не знал, как к ней относится. Кто она ему по-настоящему? Друг или враг? Саске с трудом соображал, но от его глаз не укрылось то, что Сакуре хотелось с ним поговорить. Им надо многое обсудить. И разговор будет не из приятных. Наруто мертв, и это, к сожалению, сейчас единственное, что их объединяет. Итачи понял все без слов. Он встал, но Саске схватил его за руку, не желая больше отпускать. Больше всего младший был похож на ребенка, который познал горечь поражения и потери первые раз на вкус. Не просто надкусил, а проглотил. Сакура, видя это, уже хотела уйти, но Саске отпустил брата. Итачи поклонился девушке и вышел, оставляя их наедине с нелегкой долей.

Тишина наступила мгновенно. В комнату не мог проникнуть ни один посторонний звук. Стены, казалось, специально не пропускали звуки, чтобы еще больше надавить на мозг. В глазах Саске застыл немой вопрос. Сакура не спешила отвечать на него, это было сразу видно. Трудно найти слова, когда случилось такое. Отныне жизнь не вернется в привычное русло, уже ничто не будет таким, каким оно было раньше. Саске держался только потому, что за его спиной всегда стоял Итачи, оберегая от всего плохого, что случалось. У Сакуры такого щита не было, но был огромный стержень внутри, который не давал окончательно опустить руки.

— Я увидела дым, — начала девушка, с трудом открывая рот. — Подумала, что что-то не так и отправилась за вами. Когда уже нашла вас…

Сакура упала на колени, закрыв лицо руками. Саске хотел помочь ей встать, но был не в состоянии пошевелиться. Перед его глазами так и застыла картина, как Наруто опускается на колени, а рядом с ним злорадно смеются. Девушка не плакала, а наоборот старалась этого не делать. Почему-то Саске понял кое-что важное, что раньше не замечал. Сакуре все же нравился Наруто. Это было видно невооруженным глазом на данный момент, когда девушка была открыта как никогда. Ядовитая горечь поползла змеей по горлу. Если бы только Наруто это знал… он ведь всегда так надеялся, что его чувства взаимны. Саске не хотел озвучивать эти мысли вслух, но ему казалось, что если он это скажет, то не только Сакуре и ему станет, но и самому Наруто, который хоть и ушел, однако по-прежнему наблюдал за ними где-то сверху.

— Ты любила его?

— Да, но осознала только сейчас, — Сакура опустила голову вниз, держа рыдания в груди.

Было больно. Чертовски больно. Это была та боль, с которой в одиночку не справиться. Девушка присела рядом с Саске, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза и понять, что же им теперь делать. Парень видел перед собой только боль в прекрасных глазах напротив. Когда-то они излучали тепло и дарили заботу окружающим, а теперь зеленый цвет потух. Саске понял, что никогда в жизни больше не будет ненавидеть Сакуру из-за ее крови, больше никогда не будет ссориться с ней. Теперь у них одна боль на двоих. Хотелось бы сказать очень многое, но слова не лезли в голову. В глазах Саске немного рябило, а голова начала болеть еще сильнее, чем до этого. Кажется, Сакура хотела сказать что-то еще, но не могла. Она бледнела на глазах. Неприятный осадок в груди, очень горький и ноющий, становился с каждой минутой все больше и больше. Саске больше не мог выдержать этой тишины, ему так хотелось, чтобы она прекратилась. И Сакура, словно услышав его мысли, решилась на невозможное:

— Я и тебя люблю.

Сакура посмотрел так, словно просила прощение за свои чувства. Саске сначала застыл за месте, сжимая в руках одеяло. Значит тогда она хотела его поцеловать? Слишком много событий за жалкие двое суток — жизнь смогла координально поменяться. Саске почему-то надеялся, что Итачи этого не слышал. Откуда это чувство взялось и почему ему самому не было понятно. Оно возникло само по себе и поселилось в душе. Между тем в комнате повисла угнетающая тишина. Сакура снова опустила голову вниз, закусив нижнюю губу. Что ей можно сказать? У Саске сейчас заторможенная реакция на происходящие вокруг него события из-за смерти Наруто. Но кажется, он понял, что испытывал к девушке не ненависть, как казалось в самом начале, а нечто другое. Только Саске не может понять что. Угнетающая атмосфера давила на него. Возможно, за его восхищением Сакурой скрывалось что-то большее. Но… он не может понять, не может.

— Прости, — Саске нарушил тишину, что создала барьер между ними. — Я не могу ответить сейчас на твои чувства. Как-нибудь в следующий раз.

Итачи любил говорить «в следующий раз». Эта фраза была для Саске даром и проклятьем одновременно. Когда убили родителей, Итачи сказал, что следующего раза не будет. Учиха надеялся, что «следующий раз» их с Сакурой будет. Он смотрел на нее, а она на него. Оба были не в силах что-либо сказать или сделать. Боль от потери друга медленно подкралась к ним, как подкрадываются убийцы к выбранной жертве. Впереди ждала жизнь, полная боли и страданий, а смерть Наруто лишь начало. Говорят, что когда одолевают проблемы, нет лучшего лекарства, чем любовь, помощь и взаимопонимание близкого человека. Красиво звучит, но на самом деле выходила другая картина: это не помогало, а усугубляло положение. Сакура по-прежнему старалась сдержать слезы, а Саске не был уверен, заплачет ли он. Их окружали странные чувства, ранее им неизвестные. Зато теперь Сакура познала вкус утраты и могла говорить с Саске на одинаковом языке. Только вот этого не хотел никто из них. Вопросы в голове сталкивались, уходили, исчезали, а ответы на них даже и не находились. Как найти в себе силы собрать себя воедино, по кусочкам разыскать где-то на задворках сознания? У Саске был брат, а у Сакуры — ничего. Поэтому она цеплялась за него, как за спасительный луч в ночной мгле. Понадобится много времени, чтобы прийти окончательно в себя. Никто не знал, что для этого потребуется, но надо жить дальше, стиснув зубы, и пытаться понять что делать. Сакура наклонилась и поцеловала Саске в щеку. В этот поцелуй она вложила все свои эмоции, начиная от надежды и заканчивая отчаянием. Ответа не последовало, но она знала вместе с Саске, что когда-нибудь они будут счастливы.

Сакура сжимала его руки. Он лишь смотрел на нее. Их ожидало много трудностей. Приближающие похороны Наруто обжигали легкие. Только попрощавшись с ним, они смогут обрести свое счастье и наконец разобраться в себе должным образом. А пока на горизонте лишь испытания.

Борьба за солнце только начиналась.

Я не хочу давать никаких обещаний,  
Потому что мне кажется, что стоит дать обещание, и придёт всему конец.  
Чтобы конец не наступил, я буду снова и снова звать тебя по имени,  
На которое ты научилась отвечать: «Я здесь».


End file.
